Broken
by Karen Faye
Summary: Alternate ending to the episode “Missing."


Broken

By: KFR

I just want to thank everyone who read this story and I am sorry for the long delay. I did want to finish the story and make some corrections before posting the complete story to the site. Again thank you so much for reading the story, the reviews, and adding my story to your alerts. I am very grateful for all of y our support.

This is an alternate ending to the episode "Missing."

Disclaimer: I am just writing this for fun and for others to read and hopefully enjoy.

Kate crouched down as close as she dared to the edge of the wall next to Gibbs. They watched Tony as he tried to save Atlas's life. "It's the waitress from the bar." She whispered.

Gibbs took a quick look at what was taking place happening between the three people. "If you get a chance…you take her out."

Kate nodded as she continued to watch and waiting for her chance to help her partner.

Tony didn't think twice when he saw Vanessa turn the gun toward Atlas. He didn't have to, he wasn't about to let her murder this man, not on his watch. "I can't let you do this."

"Can't let me…can't let me." Vanessa turned cold eyes toward the agent before her. "He and his friends were the cause of their deaths. He deserves to die like all the rest." Tears filled her eyes as she spoke. She could still hear the cries, fill the helplessness, and smell the death in the air when she thought of those days. Locked in that small room on that ship. "Can't you see that they needed to pay?"

He stood his ground, not letting her have a chance to finish what she has started with Atlas. "He has paid. Trust me; he has paid every day since he found out that you all were dead." He paused for a moment as he saw her waver just a bit. "He thought someone was on that ship with you. That someone was providing for you."

"They should have made sure… I lost a lot of good friends. They gave everything they had to me…so I wouldn't die." She shook her head. "I promised them all those hours when I was in that container that I would make them pay…and I intend to keep that promise."

"Trust me, he has paid." He repeated hoping that his words would get through to her.

She shook her head, "Oh no, not until he is dead just like the rest of them." She pulled something out of her pocket, holding it up for Tony to see. "See this." She waited for him to reply and continued when the young agent nodded. "This insures that he's not going to walk away from this." Pulling her hand holding the remote toward her coat where she had enough explosives to take them all out wrapped around her.

Tony held up his hands for her to see, while still blocking her view of Atlas. "You don't want it to end it like this, to let their sacrifice be for nothing." He moved a little closer to her. "They wanted you to live, to have a real chance at life."

Closing her eyes for a moment she shook her head, "Stop it… I have to finish what I've started."

Out of the corner of his eyes Tony saw movement and noticed Gibbs and Kate were there and his boss was trying to get closer. "Then let's try to come up with a way for us all to leave here alive."

Vanessa met his eyes. "You really want that piece of trash to live?"

Not wanting to lose eye contact with her he nodded slowly. "He really regrets what happened to you and your friends."

She moved her arm to her face to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Alright. He can leave, but I want you over here. I need a way out of here and I know that your friends are here. I can hear them behind me."

"Tony stay where you are," Gibbs called out. "Look we can work something out," he tried to reason with the young woman.

She turned just enough to see the other agent. "Either he comes to me or I kill us all right here and now." She tuned to look back at Tony. "What's it going to be Cowboy?"

Tony took a moment to share a quick glance toward his boss and then turns back toward her, "Alright, let's just do this nice and easy. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

She nodded, "I think that's what we all want Cowboy." When the younger agent was closer she points her gun towards the exit. "We leave now, and I'll drop you off later." She turns her attention to the older agent. "If we are followed. I'll press this little button and you will never see your agent again…got it."

Gibbs nodded. "You hurt my man and I'll hunt you down and kill you like you killed those Marines." He backed up a little and gestures for Kate to stand down. "You had better live up to your word."

"If we're not followed you will get him back." She nudges Tony with her gun. "Let's go for a walk Hotshot." The two started walking slowly out and before Gibbs knew what was happening the two were gone and he was rushing to Atlas's side.

Every now and again, Tony would peak back at Vanessa as they headed farther though the sewer. "We've been going down these passages for a while. I have a feeling this isn't the way that you brought me in."

"No, they'll be waiting for us at my car, so we have to get farther away from here." She explained as they continued. "We'll be out of here in no time."

Tony laughed, "I sure hope so, not that I don't like your company, but I'm looking forward to getting out of here and back to NCIS. I need a shower" He paused as they came to a dead end. "Where now?"

She pointed to a ladder that was just out of the agents sight. "We go up." She smiled as Tony sighed. "And if you try anything, there will be a lot of people dead. This leads to a crowded shopping center, or at least the alleyway behind it."

As he started to climb Tony looked down at her. "You had this escape planned?"

"I kidnapped a Federal Agent, just from looking at that boss of yours; he's a real pit bull. There is no way that I'm going to not think this through." She started to climb after him. I've got a car parked in the alleyway."

Soon they were both in the alley and looking at the car. "So how are we going to do this?"

"You're going to get into the driver seat and start driving. When we're away from here we'll see where we are then." She sighed as she watched him get into the car and soon was in it as well. "I really didn't plan to take anyone with me, and I definitely didn't plan to leave Bill Atlas alive."

Backing the car into the street Tony looked over to Vanessa. "You can always turn yourself in."

Her head snapped around quickly, "Yeah, and get the death penalty. I killed those men; even if they helped kill my friends…I'll never be able to see outside of a prison again." She shook her head, "No I can't turn myself in."

"I could put in a good word for you." He stared straight ahead thinking of what he would say next. "Yeah, you're going to spend a lot of time in prison, but it's better than pushing that button."

"You think living in a small box would be better than death, then obviously you have never been locked in a box with people you really cared about knowing that they were going to die…and for what, to save my life?"

"You're right, but you still have a chance to change things."

"Shut up and drive." She shouted at him. "I'm not going to turn myself in so this conversation is over." She saw the sad look on his face as he turned his attention back to the road. "Sorry, but I just can't think about that right now. I have to figure out what I'm going to do next.

He nodded not saying a word. There was no talking to her now; he would just have to try again later.

After hearing how Atlas was doing Gibbs walked out of the ER's waiting area and headed straight for his car. Pulling his cell phone out he dialed quickly and pulled the phone to his ear.

"This is Agent Todd."

"Kate, what have you found out so far?" He barked.

"I just got off the phone with the bar where Vanessa worked. Turns out she borrowed a car from the Bartender this afternoon saying she would have it back by the time he got off work tonight."

Gibbs got into his car and started it. "Did you…"

Before he could say anymore Kate answered, "Put a BOLO on it already." She paused for a moment. "Still nothing on it, but I'll continue to monitor that. I'm away from my desk, I have left strict orders to have the information given to me right away."

"How about her apartment?" He asked starting the car and heading toward the Naval yard.

"Still nothing, the address that was listed at her work was an apartment listed to Marie Carton. She says that Vanessa is a friend and has had a few things sent to her apartment, but she couldn't tell me much about where she lived. She did tell me that she believed that she has an apartment close to her job.

Taking a sharp turn he growled as someone honked at him. "She never visited Vanessa at all? I thought they were friends."

"She says that they meet twice a week for coffee or over drinks. They met each other at a bar on Clover Street. That's all that she could say. Vanessa asked to have some things sent to her apartment while she was in the process of moving and most of the mail stopped coming, but every now and again a stray piece comes in."

"I want you to look into everyone at the bar that knows her. Someone has had to visit here at her apartment," He turned into the parking lot. "I'll be up in a few minutes… and Kate Good work." With his last words he hung up.

As he looked around, Tony knew that it would be hard for anyone to find them here, in the middle of nowhere. They had turned down a dirt road a few miles back and he hadn't seen another car for at least half an hour.

"Stop here," Vanessa said suddenly.

Pulling over to the side of the road Tony turned the car off and looked at her. "There's nothing here." He said looking around. All that could be seen was trees, trees and more trees.

"I know, but I told your boss that I would leave you once we were away." She explained as she opened the car and gestured for him to do the same.

"Leaving me here would give you time to get away while I make my way to the main road," he nodded seeing the logic in her thinking.

She nodded. "They probably know that I'm driving Max's car by now. So…" She took the gun out and pointed it at the NCIS agent.

"What are you doing?"

She smiled as she pulled the trigger, hitting him in the leg, causing him to hiss in pain as he fell to the side of the road. "Buying myself some time. I'll leave the car so they can find it. I'm going to leave a note as to where they can find you."

"Wait," Tony called out as he saw her heading to the driver's side of the car.

She turned back for just a moment, "Have to go Cowboy." She called out getting into the car and leaving the agent behind.

Looking down at his leg, Tony signed. "This is another fine mess you've gotten yourself into Anthony." He chided himself as he started to unbutton his shirt. "Well Kate should be happy that this thing is being used for something other than fashion." He said to himself as he tied the shirt around the wound to try to slow the bleeding down.

Looking around he located a small tree branch on the other side of the road. Gritting his teeth as he pulled himself into a sitting position, and forced himself to stand before putting as little pressure as he could on the injured leg he made his way toward the branch.

Reaching for his belt he felt the loose end. He cursed himself for temporarily forgetting that he had left his knife behind when Vanessa showed up. Putting as much pressure that he could on his good leg, he reached down grabbing the branch. After a few minutes he has it cleaned up enough to use as a makeshift walking stick. Not wanting to waste time or the precious little daylight he has left he started down the road retracing the way that they had traveled.

Two hours later,

Tony tiredly put one more foot in front of the other. He hadn't stopped for a break, he was afraid that if he did, he wouldn't be able to get back up. Looking back down at his leg, he was grateful that it had finally stopped bleeding. He looked down and for the first time noticed a small creek running beside the road. Wanting nothing more than to get down to the cool water, but he only could see one problem. The hill that he had to go down to get to it, after a few minutes trying to come up with the best way to get down he finally found a small path that wasn't as steep. Carefully he started down. He was about halfway to his goal when he tripped on a root sticking out of the ground. Unable to right himself he started tumbling down the hill. When he finally landed at the bottom, he was halfway in the shallow water and uncurious.

Kate jumped; she had been looking toward the stairs leading to the Directors office when she heard her phone ring. "Agent Todd." Smiling she stood quickly to her feet and headed toward the elevator as she thanked the person on the other line and hung up she already had her gear slung over her shoulder. Pulling out her cell phone she started dialing.

"Gibbs."

"Just got a call from Harveytown PD. They just found Max Fielding's car parked outside a family farm. They found it when they came home and called the locals in. She is now driving one of their trucks. They have put a BOLO out on it. There is also a letter address to you at the scene."

"Grab your…"

"I already have my gear and am heading toward the car now. I'll be waiting for you there." She smiled as Gibbs hung up.

Tony was barely aware of someone patting him on the face. "Come on, wake up mister." A young voice called out.

He blinked a few times to try to clear his blurry vision. "What?"

"Thank goodness you're awake. I didn't want to leave you and…are you okay mister?"

Blinking a few more times, Tony allowed a quiet "I'm fine" To leave his lips before trying to sit up. Swaying a little he felt someone helping him to sit upright.

"I think we should get you to Momma," the boy said as he looked around. "It's not that far to my house. We should be able to get there quickly."

Tony shook his head, "I don't think I'm going to be able to make it." He patted the young man's arm. "Can you go home and get your Momma for me?" He asked as he started to lie back down again. His head was pounding; he knew that he must have hit it while coming down the hill.

The young man nodded, "Sure can, but I don't want to leave you alone. What if you are hurt real bad?"

Tony smiled, "I'm going to be alright. Trust me, going for help is the right things to do."

"Alright, I'll run as fast as I can, and get Momma back here in no time," He stood and then looked back down at the man he had found. "I'll be back in no time," He said again and he took off running.

The agent watched the boy take off and then closed his eyes. Help would be there soon.

Gibbs pulled his car up behind the local's cars and went straight to the officer standing beside the car talking to an older man. Pulling out his badge he showed it to the officers, "Gibbs, NCIS… and this is Agent Todd," he said gesturing to Kate. "What have you got?"

"Got called out by Harold here. Seems someone stole one of his farm trucks and left this car here." He pointed to the car that was being processed. "When Peter," he said pointing to a deputy, "got here, he found this here note." He pulled an evidence bag out for him clipboard. "It was addressed to Agent Gibbs, NCIS." He handed it over. "We called you as soon as we could."

Taking the evidence bag, Gibbs wasted no time opening it. The message was short, but gave them the information that Gibbs wanted to know."

_You'll find your agent down the dirt road a mile from here, if he hasn't already found a ride by now._

Gibbs folded the letter and placed it back into its envelope and turned to Kate, "I'm going to go get Tony. I want you to stay here and get everything in order." He turned back to the Sheriff. "Thank you for calling us. Agent Todd will work with you to get everything sent over to our lab."

The sheriff nodded and shook Gibbs hand, "I heard about your agent. I hope he's alright."

Gibbs nodded and headed toward his car. "Me too." He rushed back to his car and took off at breakneck speeds.

The sheriff looked at Kate, "Does he always drive like that?"

"Only every time he gets behind the wheel," she mumbled getting to work.

This time when he heard someone talking to him it was easier to get his eyes open. "Mister," he heard the same voice from before calling him. "My Momma is here."

"Sir," it's time to wake up. I've called for an ambulance. They should be here soon."

He opened his eyes to see a woman knelling beside him with a boy around age ten, right beside her. "What happened?"

"Not sure, my son found you a little while ago and came looking for me. I called an ambulance on the way out there door." She explained as she pulled out her first aid kit. I'm just going to clean up the gash on your head as we wait. It looks like you got your leg to stop bleeding. I don't want to take off your bandage in case it starts bleeding again."

Bringing his hand to his head he felt the lump that had already started to form. "Man that hurts."

The young lady smiled. "I'll bet. By the way, my name is Kimberly." She patted her son's back, "and this young man is Matt."

He blinked as the pain started to shoot though his head as he went to sit up. "Tony."

"Well, Tony. How did you get into this mess?" Kimberly asked.

"Work related," he smiled up to her. He grinned as he noticed her eyebrow shoot up in question. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS." He explained further when he saw the question in her eyes. "Navel Criminal Investigation Services."

"Military Cop," The boy squalled. They all turn their attention to the road as someone came racing down the road.

Kimberly shook her head angrily. "Some idiots just don't know how to drive."

It took all the willpower that he had to not laugh. "Chances are high that that idiot is my boss." He smiled up at her. "He never did learn how to drive like the rest of us."

The boy laughed as he turned to his mother. "He drives like Uncle Jim," his eyes shining in amusement.

"He never learned how to drive properly either." The mother stated.

Tony eyed the hill leading to the road. "Do you happen to have a cell phone?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. "Sure. Never leave home without it." Handing it over to the agent she watched as he squinted at the phone. "Would you like me to dial the number for you?"

He nodded and told her the number for her Boss' cell phone. She handed it back to him when it started to ring. He sighed with relief when he heard his boss gruff answer. "Gibbs."

"Boss, it's me."

"Tony, where are you? We found the car you two were in. I'm looking for you now."

Closing his eyes he listened for a moment and then answered, "She left me out here in the middle of nowhere. You just past by us."

"Where are you?" Gibbs questions. He could tell by Tony's voice that he wasn't all right.

"Beside the road. Down a hill." He explained and before he could talk anymore Kimberly took the phone and told Gibbs what to look for and explain the agent's injuries. Within minutes Gibbs was there with them.

Back at the hospital, Bill Atlas was sound asleep when the door opened. No one had seen the person enter the room. Looking around Vanessa made sure they were alone. Heading over to the bed she reached for a pillow setting on the bed next to Atlas's. Pushing it over his head she pressed with all the strength that she had. She felt the man small struggle. After a few moments his struggling stopped. She left it there for a minute more and then pulled the pillow away. Checking for a pulse she was glad to feel none. Pulling a cross from here pocket she placed it in his hand and left the room.

The ambulance had just arrived at the Hospital with Gibbs fallowing in his own car. He watched as they went to the Ambulance Bay and took a turn into the parking lot. He was about to head into the hospital when his cell phone started ringing. Pulling it out and checking the caller ID he watched Tony's gurney rushed farther away from him.

Opening his cell he growled, "This had better be good McGee!"

"Umm, yes Sir…I mean Special Agent Gibbs, I know that you are on your way to the hospital, but I thought…I mean…"

He sighed, "Just spit it out McGee." He was not in the mood for mumbling.

"Right, sorry…I just got a call about Atlas, he was found by the nursing staff ten minutes ago. He's dead," Gibbs pulled the phone away from his ears for a moment to take a deep breath.

"How?"

"Smothered with a pillow. They tried to get him back, but he was already gone…"

"What else do we know?" He questioned rubbing his free hand over his face.

"There was a cross necklace on the floor," McGee listened while Abby was telling him something. "Abby wants to know if there any news on Tony?"

"They just brought him back. Call Kate and have here meet me here," closing the phone he put it away and went back to his car to get what he need to start processing the scene. Checking to see that he had what he needed he turned and headed into the hospital. Leaving his number with ER station and ordering the young woman to call him when the doctor was available to tell him about Tony he headed up to Atlas's room.

He slowed down as he got closer to the door to the crime scene and held out his badge for the officer to see, "Special Agent Gibb's, who's in charge here?"

The office nodded his welcome, "New you were coming, we were told that you would be here soon when we called NCIS." He opened the door to let Gibbs in. I was told to give you all the information we had and hand the case over to you."

Gibbs looked at Atlas still lying on the bed and knew that he could only wait until Ducky could come to examine the body and take Atlas back to NCIS. "What can you tell me?"

They officer pointed to some notes that he had taken when he and his partner first arrived to the scene. "There isn't much that I can tell you. Bill Atlas was found around 20 minutes ago. They worked on him for a little while, but there wasn't much that they could do, He was already dead when they arrived. They all left the room not touching anything else and called us in. I have a list of all medical personal that were in and out of the room before and during the time that they were working on the victim." He shrugged his shoulders, "That all I know."

Gibbs looked at the notes and looked up at the officer. Then at the officer that did what he could without contaminating the scene. "Thanks." He said looking around the room getting his thoughts together as he laid his case down and took out his camera.

Pulling the camera to his face he started snapping shots. Making sure that he didn't missed anything. He was about finished when he heard the door open and saw Ducky along with Jimmy coming in. "Jethro, what do we have here?"

Gibbs motioned to the bed, "Don't think I need to wait for a cause of death Duck." He let his camera fall to his chest. "Have you heard from Kate?"

"Indeed I have," Ducky said as he bent over Atlas and started his examination. "She should be here soon. She had to get a lift here after finishing up what needed to be done at the other scene."

Nodding Gibbs started bagging and tagging all the evidence that was around the room. Taken a moment to get another look at Atlas again before getting back to work. He looked up as Kate came in. "Kate, go down and see if you can get the footage from the camera outside the room."

It was an hour later when Jimmy left to bring the body back to the Naval Yard. The doctor had paged Gibb and they all wanted to be there when they heard the news.

"How is he," The senior agent asked the doctor as he met them in the waiting area.

"I was able to patch up his leg pretty easily. The bullet went straight through and caused no major damage. He lost quite a bit of blood, but his leg should heal with time. He has a concussion and I'd like to keep him over night to be on the safe side."

Kate smiled over to her boss, before turning to face the doctor. "So he's going to be alright?"

Dr. Martin nodded, "He's going to be just fine given time." He pointed to the elevator, "Would you like to see your agent now?" He asked heading to the lift. He didn't have to ask twice the three people that he had just talked too had nodded and was following behind.

Tony eyes were closed when they entered the room, it looked as if he was sleeping, but before they could get half way across the room the agent opened his eyes just a little. "I thought you guys would never come," he joked.

"Anthony my dear boy," Ducky said coming over to his young friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine," he answered before closing his eyes again. "A little sleep and I will be as good as new."

"You're riding a desk until you are fit for field duty," Gibbs stated and waited for DiNozzo to react to his statement. It didn't take long for his second in command's eyes to snap open.

"Come on Boss…"

Gibbs nodded toward him. "You did good out there." He said before heading toward the door.

"Boss wait," Tony called out. "Did you find her?" Shaking his head his boss headed even closer to the door. "And Atlas?" The young man questioned. "He didn't look so good when I last saw him."

Stopping in his tracks Gibbs turned around. "He's dead."

Tony looked down. "I was too late getting him out, wasn't I?"

Kate looked at Gibbs to see what he was going to say. "You got him out on time. Vanessa doubled back while we were out looking for you." He watched Tony head snap for the second time. "He didn't make it."

Gibbs, Kate, and Ducky stayed for a while longer, but after a few minutes they could tell that the younger man needed his rest. They were heading to the car when they heard someone call their names. Turning quickly and with Kate's and Gibbs hands reaching for their guns they were shocked to see Vanessa just a few feet away from them, a gun in hand.

It only took them a moment to have theirs pointed at her. "Vanessa, put the gun away." Gibbs called out.

She laughed. "Do you know what it's like to be caged up? It isn't pretty," she was shaking badly as she spoke. "But you know what…" she continued.

Kate saw the look in her eyes and studied her as she continued with her speech.

"I can't keep hiding, not being who I really am. Not being free to just be myself without worrying about what will happen." She looked at the gun. "And I can't go with you, I can't be trapped again," she quickly turned the gun on herself.

"Nooo," Both Gibbs can Kate cried out as the young woman pulled the trigger.

It was a few days later when DiNozzo made his way into the office. He had just gotten the hang of the crutches again. "It is good to be back," he called out as he sat down at his desk. He smiled at his boss. "Miss me?"

Kate shook her head and went back to her work and he looked over as McGee was packing up his stuff. "Come on, I know you guys missed me."

"Nah, actually got some work done the last couple of day," His boss said looking toward McGee. He smiled as Tony looked down to his disk and started up his computer. The younger agent smiled when he heard the next words. "But it was just too quiet around here."

The End.


End file.
